Ten Things You Never Knew: Strawberry Panic!
by Meredith Trainor
Summary: Ten things you never knew about each Strawberry Panic! girl, and some you wish you never found out. Some unusual pairings and even more unusual secrets. Rated T for tragic, as I suck at summaries.
1. Miatre Girls

**_Ten Things You Never Knew About the Strawberry Panic! Girls, and Some You Wish You Never Found Out_**

Disclaimer: Some sexual content, including yuri/slash, and I do NOT own Strawberry Panic! and don't really want to own it.

_**Miatre Girls**_

* * *

**Nagisa**

1. Cannot really decide who she loves… Shizuma or Tamao-chan?

2. Still sleeps with a teddy bear whenever Tamao isn't there.

3. One wrote a love poem for a certain blue-haired girl, but immediately threw it away.

4. Has self-esteem problems that lead her to over-eat.

5. Wears color contacts.

6. Has never had chicken pox.

7. Seriously doubts her sexuality.

8. Is jealous of Tamao's skill with a teapot.

9. Will never admit she cannot write calligraphy like the other girls.

10. Sings in the rain without an umbrella for fun.

**Tamao**

1. Is indescribably jealous of Shizuma.

2. Doesn't really want to be Etoile, just wants Nagisa to acknowledge her.

3. Is an incredible square dancer.

4. Knows about Nagisa's teddy bear.

5. Won a poetry contest for her poem about the way Nagisa eats desserts.

6. Dyes her hair

7. Used to be in the Saintly Chorus, before she got double laryngitis in second year.

8. Was once known as "Too Much Tamao" because she wrote so much over the maximum for essays, stories, poetry, etc.

9. Has a white kitten named Quita at home.

10. Struggled with anorexia in second and third years.

**Chiyo**

1. Was secretly frightened of coming to Miatre, and would have preferred Lulim.

2. Has a crush on Tsubomi, but will never confess it.

3. Was nearly raped by Shizuma on her first day, before another upperclassman walked in and gave her the chance to get away.

4. Has never been in the greenhouse since.

5. Used to have hair down to her waist, before her brothers played an awful prank.

6. Writes slash fan fiction in her spare time.

7. Dreams of being a pop star.

8. Has family members involved in the Mafia.

9. Is actually quite the drama queen among her young friends.

10. Sings country songs in the shower, to her room-mate's joy.

**Shizuma**

1. Worries her butt is getting bigger each year.

2. Struggles with bulimia to this day.

3. Has loved Roujoku since her first year, but was always intimidated by her independent, older room-mate.

4. Drinks cheap wine and Saki on the weekends to forget Kaori.

5. There have been some rather explicit pictures of her floating around the Web.

6. Has slept with no less than 37 girls, and kissed 59.

7. Is engaged to be married…

8. To her second cousin on her father's side..

9. Needs tutoring in English.

10. Is a terrible actress.

**Roujoku**

1. Used to love Shizuma, before she caught her f***ing a first-year girl in HER bed.

2. Has had many love affairs with Chikaru, to whom she has pledged her undying love.

3. Took an oath of abstinence in her second year after a night of drinking and partying with the wrong crowd that quickly turned horrid.

4. During which she woke up in a frat house stark naked, and proceeded to vomit for a solid hour, and didn't recover from the hangover for three days.

5. Has figurines of unicorns and dancing bears in the secret compartment of her dresser.

6. And still plays with them when she's lonely over the vacations.

7. Plays the guitar, rather well, and has written several songs.

8. Only begun to play and learn music because her mother forbade her to learn guitar.

9. Has a tattoo of a teardrop on her left breast.

10. Inside the teardrop, so tiny as to be nearly illegible, is Chikaru's name.

* * *

You know you want to rate and review! Tell me how horrible you think it was! ^.^


	2. Spica and Lulim Girls

**_Spica Girls_**

**Tsubomi**

1. Has loved Chiyo ever since Hikari fell for Amane… and she begun to notice the little Miatre girl with the big blue eyes and even bigger heart.

2. Sometimes sneaks out to watch Amane ride Star Bride, and dreams of becoming a champion rider one day herself.

3. Loves Chiyo's singing.

4. Only picks on Yaya-senpai because she knows it gets on Hikari's nerves, and that's one way into the Onee-sama's thoughts.

5. Can beat any girl from any of the schools in poker.

6. But cannot for the life of her beat Chiyo in chess.

7. Used to have very short hair, before a rude boy from her hometown told her it made her look masculine and grotesque.

8. And to make matters worse, this was the boy she had liked.

9. Was kissed by surprise by Shizuma on her first day, and slapped her for it.

10. Laughed at the Etoile's reaction (bursting into tears) and said, "What? You think you can get anyone?" while giving her signature smirk and crossed arms.

**Hikari**

1. Deeply loved Yaya-chan until she met Amane.

2. May still love her, cannot read her own heart.

3. Has manic-depressive disorder, for which she is medicated.

4. Was often abused by her older brother, which led her to fear and loathe the male race.

5. Contracted leukemia at a tender age, which led to her frailty, and when her hair finally grew back, it was not its former shade of black, but blonde.

6. Cannot roll her R's.

7. Never _learned _French, exactly, but has always heard it spoken at home.

8. Is now friends with Kaname and Momomi, despite what Amane might say.

9. Dressed up as a tiger for Halloween last year (Yaya-chan went as a lion)

10. Wears entirely too much makeup, to look older than she is.

**Yaya-chan**

1. Is known by no other name, even the older girls that hardly know her love her, and call her "Yaya-chan"

2. There's a reason every girl loves her, and it may have something to do with the way she dresses. Or the rumors from every girl she's kissed of her amazing-- capabilities.

3. Picks all her skirts to be a little too sexy.

4. Just like all her thoughts; they always get a bit naughty.

5. When she's out on the town, with her girls, she always plays a bit bitchy

6. Always picks girls who won't figure out that she's clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy.

7. Cannot remember the last time she spent a weekend alone.

8. Has waited entirely too long for Hikari, and yet, it would only take one word for her to fall for Hikari all over again.

9. Goes to rave clubs in her spare time and dances like there's no tomorrow.

10. Is not afraid of breaking curfew and climbing over the wall… even in a skirt.

**Amane**

1. Suffered from self-esteem issues as a child as a result of the rejection she felt from every boy she liked.

2. Still feels shy and thinks very critically of herself, even though she hides it well.

3. Is a vegetarian, but keeps that a secret from her fan club.

4. Wasn't aware she even had a fan club until Hikari pointed it out one night.

5. Has repeatedly spurned Shizuma's advances, sometimes by running away, sometimes by exerting force (which, truth be told, just turns Shizuma on).

6. Remembers her mother remarking to her aunt, "Poor Amane-kun, she should have been born a boy. I just don't know _what _boy would want to marry her." and proceeded to cry herself to sleep afterwards.

7. Was addicted to cocaine until Hikari found out, and she quit cold turkey of sheer embarrassment.

8. Took steroids for three months, until she realized the muscular look she was getting looked unnatural and unbecoming.

9. Learned to shoot a gun at age seven, from her protective older brother.

10. Sometimes seriously considers purchasing one, especially after Hikari's run-ins with Kaname and Momomi.

**Kaname**

1. Was quite the juvenile delinquent, until she met Momomi shortly before arriving at Spica.

2. Knew it was love the moment she saw Momomi, and forgot her own name.

3. Only keeps her hair so short because Momomi likes it that way.

4. Enjoys walks on the beach, and--other things on the beach.

5. Graduated from bartending school over the summer between fourth and fifth years, and brought some supplies back to Spica with her. Now she has a thriving business from her dorm room.

6. Is an avid Harry Potter fan.

7. Sometimes cannot breathe when Momomi looks up at her.

8. Never played tennis before that fateful duel with Amane.

9. Sorry, Hikari, you're not her type of girl. And what is her type of girl? Light brown hair, gorgeous brown, almond-shaped eyes, and oh yea, basically M-O-M-O-M-I.

10. Sometimes goes clubbing with Yaya-chan.

**Momomi**

1. Her favorite Harry Potter character is Draco Malfoy, whom she sees as the Hogwarts version of Kaname.

2. Can stick her hand in a beehive and draw out a honeycomb without being stung.

3. Scared Kaname half to death when she first demonstrated this talent.

4. Sometimes has tea parties with Hikari while Yaya-chan and Kaname are out at rave clubs.

5. Was the second (after Yaya-chan) to know of Hikari's crush on Amane.

6. Was kissed by Amane way before she even knew Hikari's name. And liked it.

7. Is Spica's match-maker, and is responsible for over 23 couples in the academy.

8. Is engaged to a wealthy young man back home, but doesn't know that Kaname plans on eloping with her ("kidnapping her") after graduation.

9. Joined Chikaru's puppetry club, and doesn't give a damn what Kaname thinks.

10. Has never drank alcohol in her life, a fact which Kaname respects and doesn't pressure her to change.

**_Lulim Girls_**

**Chikaru**

1. Really enjoyed playing Carmen in the drama festival.

2. Mixes techno music as one of her many hobbies.

3. Never bothered with sports, but instead learned to sew.

4. Was head cheerleader in her second year, but quit in protest after she saw the abuse the varsity girls were giving JV.

5. Campaigns for animal's rights, but admits she could never be vegetarian.

6. Knows every secret from every girl in the three schools, even more than the dorm Sisters.

7. Because of this, she is known as "Astraea's Psychiatrist" (or "Shrink" for short).

8. Loves to kiss Miyuki outside in the forest in the moonlight.

9. Never wanted to be Etoile, or even student council president for that matter.

10. Every Valentine's Day, her inbox is flooding with over 300 cards, and she sets out homemade heart-shaped truffles on her desk for whoever wants one.

**Kagome**

1. Treasures Ohshibaru because he was a present from her first love, who told her Ohshibaru would be her best friend at Lulim.

2. Is an excellent tennis player.

3. Knows more than you think about the love lives of her classmates.

4. Is sometimes known as "Chikaru's Apprentice" of which she is very proud.

5. Is privy to everything that happens in Lulim's student council.

6. Learned to make tea from the master, Tamao.

7. Shizuma tried to hit on her when she first came to Astraea, but she fixed her big eyes on the Etoile and said, "Nooo, Ohshibaru doesn't like you."

8. Is a genius when it comes to maths and sciences, but always "asks Ohshibaru" the answer to each question.

9. Her dorm Sister once tried to take her teddy bear away,

10. And never, never tried again. It was just too horrible.

* * *

Author's Note: Please rate and review! And of course I do not own, nor do I want to own, Strawberry Panic!


End file.
